


On The Subject of Calendars and Occasions

by Principia



Series: Carmichael Industries 2.0 [6]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	On The Subject of Calendars and Occasions

Tonight's...  _marital encounter_ ended as their lovemaking often did, with giggling and kisses, hearts still pounding as they finally, reluctantly separated. The giggling continued as Chuck and Sarah pulled their covers aggressively up over themselves and each other to counteract the rapid cooling from their evaporating sweat. Those chills were _not_ the fun kind of shivers, especially not when you could be enjoying a long, lingering cuddle with your wife instead.

Sarah snuggled up against him, fidgeting until she'd positioned herself just so, one long leg draped over and between his, her head resting on his bare chest. Chuck could feel her smile against him as she let out a satisfied sigh and settled in where she could listen to his heartbeat as it slowly ratcheted back down to a normal resting rate.

And as almost always, between both of them still trying to be as close as possible, the result was a loose tangle of limbs that would usually last until someone had to avail themselves of either the restroom or the kitchen.

Chuck's stomach rumbled lightly, and Sarah started snickering against him.

"So vigorous indoor exercise stimulates my appetite. Harhar."

"I think I've finally figured out what we could do with that conversation nook or whatever the real estate agent called that zone over there."

Sarah waved vaguely in the direction of the very nook-ish looking area against the bedroom's main window, the one they hadn't quite gotten around to doing much of anything with.

"We should make it a snack bar," she continued.

Chuck guffawed. "I'm sorry, are you insinuating that I'm too lazy to go downstairs to the kitchen to make food for the two of us?"

"No, it would just mean less naked and alone in the bed time."

"Trust me, the difficulty is not in going downstairs. It's all this--"

Chuck tried to lift various parts of himself up without pulling out from under or around his wife.

" _This_ ness. We're like a big, naked pretzel."

Sarah was trying so hard not to dissolve into giggles again, Chuck could feel her shoulders shaking. And then she gave up, and they both busted out laughing again.

As they calmed back down, Chuck turned his head slightly over to consider the nook-thing. It had plenty of up-to-code wiring, and it wouldn't be that hard to pull up the carpet and cover that whole step-down area in laminate flooring...

"How exactly would a pretzel get _dressed_ anyway?"

"Huh? Oh, well, y'know, they have those little bits of salt on..."

Sarah leaned upward and ran a long, slow, luxurious lick along his neck.

"...'em, and the m-, the mu--"

"Mmmmm."

Sarah looked up at him with a savoring expression, and licked her lips. "Well, you're certainly salty enough to qualify."

She started nuzzling her way slowly up his neck, then finally repositioned herself entirely, leaning with her elbow on her pillow, her head resting on her hand.

"That gets us halfway... there."

If what Chuck could catch out of his peripheral vision was accurate, her smile was definitely running to the feline.

Sarah leaned in close, and murmured a husky, breathy "Hello, Chuck."

In the meantime, with the hand that wasn't helping to hold up her head, she started twirling her fingers through his hair.

As if that wasn't distracting enough, it was amazingly difficult to concentrate with Sarah's hot breaths in his ear. She was alternating little hums of contentment with nibbling and sucking on his earlobe.

What had they been talking about again?

"Oh, wow. You, you can stop doing that some time in 2015. Half past never would also suffice."

Sarah's wandering hand drifted away from his curls, and she stroked the other side of his face lovingly, before her fingers danced across his chest and traced his collarbone, on the way back up to his chin. She gently turned his head towards her.

"I think we both know I can do better than _suffice_."

"This is very, very true."

Sarah gave him a soft buss on the lips and just _looked_ at him, with an expression on her face like she was contemplating some deeply admired piece of classical artwork.

"You keep staring like that and I might have to start accepting donations," Chuck mumbled, as he tried to head off the blush he could feel coming on.

Sarah blushed instead, and started blinkingly rapidly, looking sheepish. "Sorry."

"That was a very thinky look."

"Hmmmmm, just doing some math."

"Oh yeah, what kinda math?"

"I was thinking about how long it's been since, well, our second big talk on the beach in Malibu."

That entire period in their lives wasn't something either of them liked to dwell on, though they'd certainly talked things over as often as Sarah had needed to. One thing Chuck had been sure he'd never see Sarah turn into was a big talker, even with as much as she'd been working on opening up more as and after they'd married.

But the trauma Sarah had been through that winter had almost _forced_ her to turn into more of a talker, just so she could puzzle all the pieces of her life back together.

Chuck knew he must've tensed up, as hard as he was trying not to, because he saw the way Sarah was hesitating. As he tried to collect himself so he wouldn't put her off the subject, Sarah started rubbing his arm reassuringly and gave him a warm, soft smile.

"It's just, it's just, I mean know we've been married for way longer since then than we were before, but I think I'm right that we've been _together_ now for longer than we were at all before then. Especially if you take out all that time I was spending away on the Volkoff missions."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess that’s true. I haven't really keeping score."

Sarah grimaced lightly and poked him in the arm.

"I wasn’t either, but it’s interesting."

"Interesting? I would’ve said _amazing_."

Sarah gave him the arched-eyebrow look she usually doled out when he was being self-deprecating.

"So, you said that wasn’t the only math you were doing."

"Nope."

"What else?"

"Kinda trying to figure out whether we’re going to have two Virgos in the house."

Chuck crinkled his nose. " _Astrology_? Really, Sarah?"

Sarah burst out laughing and mirrored his nose crinkle, before she bit her lower lip and looked at him expectantly.

"Two Virgos? You showed me your birth certificate, Sarah, I mean even if you changed your driver's license and all that to match, I know your birthday's not... it's not.... Sarah?"

Chuck swallowed _hard_. She couldn't possibly mean...

"Yes, Chuck?"

"Are you, are we, are we gonna... are we having a baby?"

"Yes, Chuck. Yes."

Sarah was beaming at him now, a little teary-eyed and flushed.

Chuck reached over and gently pulled her close. "Oh, oh, baby, that is the best news... wait, is it going to be weird if I keep calling you baby?"

Sarah thwapped him lightly with a bit of comforter. "No, but you'd better not start calling me 'Mommy'."

"Duly noted. So I guess maybe we're gonna have to have a different plan for that nook, huh?"

Sarah hummed happily, and sniffled a little as she burrowed into him.

"I promise I'll start researching low-VOC paints for the first guest bedroom tomorrow. You know, for our new permanent 'guest.'"

"I'm surprised you don't already have a notebook with detailed plans on doing up a child's room in early _Star Wars_."

Chuck grinned. "Is that a request, Mrs. Bartowski?"

"Are we talking... Dagobah or Coruscant?"

"Cloud City. Coruscant's way too industrial for a little kid."

"Is that the one where I said every room looked one bartender short of a casino lounge?"

"Hey now."

\--------------

Sarah continued light-heartedly bantering with him about everything from where Christmas was going to be held this year to how to travel with the baby when they were using aliases, until she fell asleep against him, all warm and sleek. Chuck's face was starting to go sore from all the uninterrupted smiling he'd been doing. Maybe he should add researching facial exercises to the list -- he had the feeling he'd be doing even more outrageous amounts of grinning in the months and years to come, no matter what name he was going by.

Chuck Bartowski. Charles Carmichael. Mr. Sarah Walker.

Daddy.


End file.
